Short & Sweet
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: This is a RAJVI os for love rajvi...happy birthday dear...may ur every wish come true...love u...:):):):)


**A/n- Happy b'day...love rajvi...u know what I'm jealous of u...yar ansha di k next din hi b'day it's a treat man...seriously kash mera b'day bhi..somewhere around ansha di aata...**

**Anyways...this OS is simply dedicated to u on ur awesome b'day...and ya ofcourse(for other readers..) Its a RAJVI os...**

**Story:-**

**Rajvi have confessed their love for each other...they are a couple now...but unfortunately no one knows about it...and thodhi bohot nuk-jhuk...**

**At purvi's residence...**

**Purvi was searching something in the whole house... She was wearing a t-shirt and track...with her hair loosely tied..flicks coming on her face...in short she was in her funky avatar...**

**Her house was totally messed up...with clothes and other stuff just randomly lying on the floor...**

Purvi POV- Uff! Mai kitna thak gayi...pura ghar dekh liya but mujhe vo ring mili nahi rahi jo mujhe rajat ne di thi...and agar yeh baat rajat ko pata chal gayi ki maine ek aur ring kho di tu mai tu gayi...oh! God ab mai kya karu..

Suddenly door bell rang...ting tong...ting tong...

Purvi- Iss waqt kaun aa gaya..maid hogi

And she went and just opened the door without seeing whose there and said- Meera tum aa gayi..chalo jaldi mere madad karo...meri ek ring kho gayi hai...dondo...

Voice- Tum ne phir ring gumma..di...!

Purvi pov- Yeh meera ki awaaz ko kya ho gaya rajat jaise kyu sound kar rahi hai...

Rajat- Kyuki madam mai meera nahi aapka so called rajat ho...

Purvi(turned)- Raaja..t a..ap ..ya..ha is..s waqt..

Rajat(with fake smile...)- Purvi tumhe mere rings pasand nahi aati kya...?

Purvi- nahi aaisa kuch nahi hai...vo mai..

Rajat- Pata ki tum as usual kahi rak kar bhul gayi hogi...right...

Purvi nodded innocently...

Rajat- Ab itne innocent banene ki koi zaroorat nahi hai...u know yeh tumhari...16th ring thi..16th..

Purvi- I know but maine jaan buchkar nahi gummai...

Rajat(sarcastically)- Aree nahi nahi tum kabhi kuch jaan buchkar karti ho...

Purvi turned other side...and said with fake anger- Thik jao yaha se mai kal subah thak vo ring tumhe vapas kar dongi...now go from here...

**Rajat moved towards her and wrapped his hands around her neck...**

Rajat-I'm sorry...it ok mai tumhe ek aur isse bhi acchi ring donga pakka..

**Purvi jerked his hand and moved away...**

Purvi- koi zaroorat nahi hai...mujhe nahi chahiyeh tumhari ring...apne ring apne paas rakho..

**Rajat went closer to her...held her by her shoulder and turned her...cupped her face...and said..**

Rajat-Look I'm really sorry!:(:(:( and he hold his ears...

Purvi(lightly laughed)- Ha thik hai...par iss baar I want a pearl ring...with silver polish...it should not be tight and..

Rajat- And it should be light weight..zada heavy nahi honi chahiyeh and pyar hona chahiyeh...yahi na...

Purvi- Right...

Rajat- purvi u r so cute...jab bhi mai ring lata ho tum hamesha yahi kehte ho..bilkul pagal ho...

Purvi- Oh! Hello mai pagal nahi ho mera dimaag karab hai..and vo bhi aap hine kiya hai...

Rajat laughed and purvi to joined him...

**Suddenly rajat started to move towards her...seeing rajat come forwards purvi's heartbeat increased and she started to move backwards...**

**Suddenly purvi slipped over the clothes that were laying in the floor and she was about to fall when rajat caught her by her waist..Rajat's one hand was on her waist and other on her hand...**

**They shared a cute and romantic eye- lock...**

**Bg music...**

_**Oooh ho...**_

_**Tum ho**_

_**Tum ho paas mere**_

_**Saath mere ho**_

_**Tum yun**_

_**Jitna mehsoos karoon tumko**_

_**Utna hi paa bhi loon**_

(Both were totally lost in each others eyes...)

_**Tum ho mere liye**_

_**Mere liye ho tum yun**_

_**Khud ko main haar gaya**_

_**Tum ko, tukmko main jeeta hoon**_

(Rajat slowly bent towards her...there was only a inch gap between them..).

_**Oooh ho...**_

_**Tum ho**_

_**ahmmm...**_

_**Aaah haa aa...**_

_**Kahin se.. kahin ko.. bhi**_

_**Aao bewajah chale**_

_**Poochhe bina kisi se**_

_**Hum mile**_

_**Bandishein naa rahi koi baaqi**_

_**Tum ho**_

_**Tum ho paas mere**_

_**Saath mere ho tum yun**_

_**Jitna mehsoos karooon tumko**_

_**Utna hi paa bhi loon**_

(Purvi closed her eyes...and slendered herself...soon rajat pricked his lips on her lips...both were busy in their passionate and romantic lip-lock that they didn't even heard the phone ringing...)

Rajat broke the lip-lock when he heard his phone ringing...

Rajat- Tarika...ka phone...and he picked up the call...

**On the phone...**

Rajat- Ha tarika bolo...

Tarika- Kaha ho tum..?

Rajat smiled looking at purvi and said- Mai busy ho bolo...

Tarika- Nahi vo ACP sir ne kuch files pangi hai...

**While listening to their conversation...purvi thought..**

Purvi thinking- Yeh tarika vo bhi abhi hi phone karna tha...(And she smiled...)

Rajat- Ha mai vo files abhi purvi k ghar se lata ho...and then mai khud acp sir ko de donga...

Tarika- Mai abhi purvi k ghar k paas hi ho mai le lete ho...!

Rajat-Nahiiii...

Tarika- Kyu nahi...aur chila kyu rahe ho?

Rajat-Tarika maine kaha na mai le lauga..now bye!

Tarika- Bye! Bhai...

**Phone ended..**

Rajat- Tum hare vajah se mai yaha jis kaam k liye aaya tha mai bulgaya...

Purvi-ab ismaibhi meri hi galti hai...wow..kuch accha ho tu vo aapne kiya and kuch bura tu maine...very smart ha...

Rajat-Bachpan se ho...

Purvi-Huh!

Rajat- Gussa ho!

Purvi- Ha...

Rajat- Wow! Thank god..vaise kab tak...

Purvi- Huh! (And she went from there...)

Rajat pov- Arre yar yeh tu sacchi gussa ho gayi...chal bhai rajat purvi ko manane k liye kaam par lakhja...

**And he went behind her...purvi entered her room and somewhat delibrately closed the door at rajat's face...**

Rajat- Purviii! Meri baat to suna...yar...

Purvi- Rajat mujhe kuch nahi sunna aap jaiyeh yaha se...plz...

Rajat- I'm sorry accha aab jo tum kahogi mai vahi karunga pakka...plz darvaza kholo...

Purvi thinking- Yeh accha moka hai rajat ko satane ka...

Purvi-Ek sharth par...manoge na...

Rajat- Aur koi option hai mere pass...batao...

Purvi- Abhi nahi kal subah...

Rajat- Kya! Kal subah...matlab tum sarre raat mujhse baat nahi karogi..

Purvi- nahi ab jao..(She shouted)

Rajat thinking- Lo ho gaya kaam kab mujhe raat ko pina purvi se baat kare nind kaise aaigi...anyways...kuch kar bhi tu nahi sakte...poor me...

**And he moved towards the door...suddenly purvi shouted...**

Purvi- Ab jiss k liye aai thhe usse bhi bul kar jareho...

Rajat(didn't understood and said)- Jiss ko lene aaya tha vo tu kamre se bahar hi nahi aa rahi ...

Purvi smiled and said- Rajat mai file ki baat kar rahi ho aur aap meri...

Rajat bit his tongue and quickly took the file and went to his home...

**Next morning in bureau...**

Purvi messaged rajat "Kal raat ko nind to acchi aaina"

Rajat "Chidao mat tum aache se janti ho ki mujhe tumse baat karkar hi acchi nind aati hai.."

Purvi " Accha chalo aaj aapki yeh problem bhi dur kar dete ho..Propose me!"

Rajat "What!"

Purvi " Aree propose me abhi"

Rajat " Purvi mai tumhe already 23 times propose kar chuka ho..thik hai..aaj shaam ko "

Purvi "Aaj shaam ko nahi abhi isse waft...vo bhi yaha bureau mai sabke shamne.."

Rajat " Kya! Pagal ho gayi ho abhijeet sir daya sir acp sir sab hai yaha "

Purvi " tu kya hua aap mujhse pyar nahi karte "

Rajat " karta ho par... "

Purvi " Rehne dejiyeh...koi baat nahi... Bye!"

**Meanwhile abhijeet came and saw rajat tensed...**

Abhi- Rajat kya baat hai...pareshan lag rahe ho...?

Rajat- Nahi sir aaisa kuch nahi hai...

Abhi- Accha tu chalo dcp sir ne hum sab ko bulaya hai...

Purvi thinking- Rajat kabhi bhi aaisa nahi karenge...inse kuch expect karne ki zaroorat nahi hai...huh!

**But but but!**

Rajat- Sir rukiyeh...

Daya- kya hua rajat...?

Rajat- Sir mujhe aapse kaam hai...

Acp- Daya tum rajat ka kaam iptakar(finish) aajana...

Rajat- Nahi sir mujhe aapse bhi kaam hai...Infact aap sab se kaam...hai...

Abhi- bolo rajat...

Purvi thinking- Aree yar yeh tu sacchi...propose kar rahe hai kya...! Chalo accha hi hai...shreya mujhe bina boyfriend ka tu nahi kahegi...

**Rajat slowly moved towards purvi...bend down on his kness...and held purvi hand and said...**

**"Purvi I love u...mai. tumse bohot pyar karta ho...yeh pyar har din tumhare liye badh jata hai...aur shayad hamesha badhta rahega yeh pyar mere liye $less hai...will u be mine forever..."**

**Seeing this sudden confession of rajat...everyone was little shocked but still they managed to clap...!**

Shreya- Rajat sir kya abhi jo aapne kaha vo sab sach hai...?

Rajat- Obviously shreya!

Shreya- pankaj pinch me plz...

(Pankaj pinched her...)

Shreya- Oucch! Omg purvi...yeh sab kab kaise kabse...?

Purvi blushed and said- Vo sab bad mai...pehle meri treat...

Shreya- Treat?

Purvi- Ha vo nik ne promise kari thi agar mujhse kisi ko pyar ho gaya tu!

Nik- Ya yaad hai mujhe...I'm so happy for u...pari..thanks mujhe ek pyare se jiju dene k liye...

Purvi-Mention not...hahah!

Daya- Accha ji rajat...hamse bhi chupaya...!

Rajat- Sir vo...

Abhi- Kya vo! Ha...bolo...

Rajat- vo sab itne jaldi ho gaya ki batane ka time hi nahi mila...

ACp angry- Yeh bureau hai...koi garden nahi hai...behave urself...aur rajat aur purvi abhi mere cabin mai aao...

Rajat gave maar gaya wala look to purvi...but purvi assured that all is well...

**After sometime both came out but rajat had a sad face...!**

Pankaj- Kya hua?

Purvi- Sir hamari saddi kara chahte hai...

Shreya- Wow! That amazing..

Abhi- Iss baat se rajat tum pareshan kyu ho...

Rajat- sir mujhe 2 din purvi se baat nahi karne denge...mujhe nind kaise aaigi...

(Purvi immediately hit his arm and rajat realized what he said...)

Daya- Oh...tu yeh baat hai...not bad rajat...

Shreya(naughty smile)- Vaise purvi tu aaisa raat ko rajat sir ko kya karte hai ki unko nind aa jati hai...

Purvi-Shreyaaa!

Abhi- accha chalo...tayariya bhi karni...hai...

**...The end...**

**A/n- Aage likhne ka time nahi mila isleyeh yeh short and sweet chapter...my dear friend k liye...happy birthday...many many happy returns of the day...love u...enjoy!**

**Guys...reviews karna plz...love u all...**

**Sorry but no update it an OS...**

**Thanks**

**-Ananya**


End file.
